The Attraction Law
by lilwriteranonymous
Summary: The Wizarding World Has Fallen apart, since the end of the war , but the golden Trio will not let that stand in their way. The three, along with others, are determined to finish out their last year at Hogwarts without distraction, but the Ministry has other ideas. Because of the decline in Wizards since the war, the Ministry has passed a new law called The Marriage Acts.
1. chapter One

Chapter One

It had taken a total of 3 months to rebuild Hogwarts after the war. Harry, Ron and Hermione wanted to stay behind and help but Professor Mcgonagall said you've had too much stress this year go home and rest, be with your family. And that is just what they did.

It was September and the 'Golden Trio' as they call us, sat in our train compartment, awaiting the rest of our friends. Just as if they were called Luna, Ginny and Neville joined us in the tiny train compartment. Ginny and Harry embracing each other, Neville and Luna going over a Quibbler Magazine, Ron and I just staring out the windows. Yes, we kissed but it hasn't ever been the same, over break I tried to get closer with him but he seemed to be pushing me away… until Lavender Brown came over this morning before we left. "Hey Mione, do you have any idea what kind of law the ministry is making us follow?"

"From what I heard it's only for 6th and 7th. Mcgonagall sent a letter to the Headboy and I... we are supposed to address two houses each. So when we get to Hogwarts I'll read the letter to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." Harry held Ginny close, nodding, as the train halted to a stop.

I gathered the 6th and 7th year students from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor outside the main entrance. "Okay, listen up. I am your guys Headgirl. I have been tasked to read aloud the letter explaining the new law. Okay?" I waited for an interruption but revived nothing but anxious looks.

"The Attraction Law: a marriage planned and agreed to by the Ministry, while bride and groom, have no say in the matter themselves."

Headboy and Headgirl please read this aloud to the 6th and 7th year students.

Dear 6th and 7th year students of Hogwarts,

As you already know, the wizarding population is down by 45%, since the end of the war. The Marriage Law is being enforced as an attempt to save our world from Extinction. On Thursday September 1st you will go to potions and brew a batch of Amortentia and look into the mirror of Erised to find your soulmate. On Friday, September 2nd, you will get your new Schedule, which has old classes including the new ones that are provided with this law. Your partner and you will have a total of 3 to 4 classes together, it is mandatory. If you did not find your soulmate on Thrusday, you have until Monday, September 5th to find them, once you find them, you two will be moving into houses that are scattered along the grounds. You will attend your classes every day, given the break and weekends off, use it to learn about your partner. You will plan your Wedding, things such as: Guest list, food, vows, dress, tux, bridle party, etc. The ministry has offered to pay for The Wedding itself and the honeymoon, as long as everything is turned in on time. Some dates to consider are : You have to find your soulmate before Monday September 5th, you must have a guest list turned in before you leave for Winter break, on December 10th, you must met the parents before your wedding and have a date set before your return to the grounds after break. You should have a ring on your finger by February 17th but its not mandatory. You MUST be married before May 22nd and MUST have conceived a child before Graduation, June 18th. Failure to do so will result in probationary actions. We hope that things work out and the blood prejudices and house fights won't be an issue.

Yours truly,

Kingsley Shaklebolt

Minister of Magic

Draco's POV

"what do you mean 'a new law'?" Pansy yelled out as Headmistress Mcgonagall tried to quiet down the hall, of 6th and 7th years. Son of Salazar!! I forgot to read the letter to Hufflepuff and Slytherin...opps

"The headboy was supposed to read the letter aloud... I see now that I should have let Miss Granger inform all of the houses seeing as Mr. Malfoy is incapable to do so. But Miss Parkinson I assure you that Professor Slughorn will explain everything in Potions class, now like always Slytherin and Gryffindor have Potions 4th hour, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw 5th hour. Please children don't make this harder than it needs to be." She ushered us off, keeping Potter, Weasley and Granger behind. I saw the way she hugged them… like they were her own children. Which I guess in a way they are. Mother was reading the daily prophet and Rita Skeeter had written about how Granger obliviated her parents before the war, Weasleys family is falling apart and how Potter seems to only be happy around Weaslette. After the war, my family has been torn apart, my father was dragged to Azkaban, Mother was a mess. Never leaving her room, always having Lucky, the house elf, bring her liquor, all but drinking herself to death.

I found myself wondering into Professor Slughorn's classroom, my least favorite class, 15 minutes late, I find my seat next to Granger herself.

"Great to see you decided to show up Mr. Malfoy." Professor cleared his throat, to get the younger girls attention again.

"Okay class, today we are brewing a potion and when we are done I will tell you the significance of it and the new law. Please turn to your partner and begin" He clapped his hands together.

"Okay Granger let's get to it." I exclaimed, for some reason I wasn't disgusted like all the other years.

1\. Drop one ashwinder egg into your cauldron

2\. Add a handful of rose thorns

3\. Add 3 drops of refined peppermint oil

4\. Add moonstone

5\. Stir mixture

6\. Sprial Steam

Granger and I switched back and forth between steps until the whole class was done.

"Mr. Potter what do you smell?" Professor asked.

Harry leaned over his cauldron and took a small sniff of the potion, before looking up at Weaslette. "I smell treacle tart, the woody smell of a broomstick handle, and something flowery I might have smelled at the Burrow." She looked down, blushing and waited as Professor went around the room asking what we all smell.

"Well, professor I smell an Exotic Cologne, mint, fabric softener and... green apples" Granger looked up to see Slughorn nodding in content.

"Draco?" Granger asked, placing her hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged her hand off my shoulder, before taking a large whiff, of the pink potion as it slowly faded to green. "I smell old musty books, lasagna, strawberries and... lilacs" My eyes widen as I slowly backed away for the bench.

"Hey Granger! This horrid potion smells like you! Disgusting- isn't it??" I shouted out.

She shook her head, "Sod off, Malfoy!"

"Granger, Malfoy! Be quiet, both of you!" Professor yelled, we both nodded, slowly looking down "Now class, can anyone tell us what potion this is? Yes, Mr. Zabini?"

Blaise sat up straight, smirking as he looked out at all the others, "Amortentia, sir."

"Good, very good, and can you tell the class what amortentia is exactly, Mr. Zabini?"

Blaise looked over to Pansy and smiled widely, before looking back at Granger and I, " The world's strongest Love Potion. It smells like what the particular l person is attracted to. And yes, Draco... We all heard your comment."

Blaise and Theodore grabbed my arms and guided me into the classroom next door, the room was dusty and vacant all except for an old mirror, the mirror of Erised, in the middle of the floor. "Guys, why the hell did you bring me here? If it's to show me getting hotter, which is impossible-"

"Draco, shut up and tell us what you see" Blaise smacked the back of my head and backed out of the mirror. I sighed and focused on the picture the mirror produced.

There was a beautiful lady with long curly brown hair and big bright green eyes holding a white haired little boy, no more than two years old. His knee was all scraped up, tears ran down his face as his mother kissed his forehead, I walk into the frame, only a few years older, and sweep him into my arms tossing him in the air and let out a whole hearted laugh. The woman turned around and watched us as the scene unfolded, showing Hermione and the little boy laying in bed reading a muggle book, Beauty and the Beast...

I choked on my laughter, "Okay who enchanted the mirror to show Granger and I with a little kid??"

Blaise and Theo looked at me, stepping aside as Professor Slughorn placed his hand on my shoulder, "Not one single person, Mr. Malfoy could enchant this mirror. For the Mirror of Erised, shows the "deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts." The name "Erised" is "desire" spelled backwards, as if reflected in a mirror. The happiest person in the world would look in the mirror and see a reflection of them, exactly as they were. The writing engraved on the frame of the mirror is supposedly in a foreign and probably dead language, but if you look closely it says "I show not your face but your heart's desire" backwards, with the spaces rearranged.Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi."

He took my shoulder in his hand and pulled me back into the classroom, "Class, one by one you will go into the room next door and just like Mr. Malfoy, you will look into the mirror of Erised and see what your heart desires most in life. The picture or scene it shows you will correspond with the smell you just experienced while making amortentia." He clapped his hands before lining everyone up.

"But sir, what does this have to do with the new law?" Pansy asked from her spot next to Blaise.

Slughorn gleamed, "The smell Amortentia produce is what your soulmate smells like and the mirror of Erised shows you who they are, for extra confirmation." He shrugs his shoulders, " Because we lost so many witches and Wizards during the war, the new law, is that upon brewing a batch of Amortentia and seeing your deepest desire in the mirror that you and your soulmate will have been brought together-"

"And if we are, sir?" Weaslette asked.

"You are to marry and reproduce with said person, within the year" He shrugged his shoulders and pushed us one by one into the room next door.

Wait! Amortentia points us towards our soul mate and the mirror of Erised confirms who it is... that means- Granger is my Soulmate?????


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

" 'Mione, what did you see in the mirror?" Ginny asked me, when we returned to the common room later that evening.

I smiled over at her, of course her and Harry are soul mates!! They are absolutely perfect for each other. And her deepest desire being Harry and her family!!! Urg she is absolutely down right bloody perfect!!!! "Oh Ginny, it's nothing to brag about " my voice quivered, slightly as Ron and Lavender waltzed in.

The pairings were as so:

Luna and Rolf Scamander

Neville and Hannah Abbott

Ron and Lavender

Harry and Ginny

Blaise and Pansy

Draco and ...myself...

I couldn't help but want to pull my hair out at the thought of touching Malfoy again...

Flashback to year 3

"Where did you and saint potter run off to Granger?" I heard from behind me as I was putting away the left over books for Ms. Danford, in the library.

I scoffed lightly as I turned to face Malfoy, "I don't see how it's any of your business Malfoy" I spat.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the stacks, " You throw a mean punch, Granger. They teach you that in muggle school, aye?"

I looked up into his grey eyes, at this very moment they were swirling with blues and greens... I could just get long in them. "Oh uh thanks. And I wasn't ever taught... I just saw an opportunity and seized it." I shrugged, looking at my bruised hand. Malfoy took my bruised hand in his, turning it over "What are you doing??"

"Making sure you didn't break it, don't get your knickers in a twist!" Malfoy smirked, bring my hand up to his mouth and placing a small kiss on my knuckles before pulling me closer, by my waist and wrapping his arms around me. I froze before wrapping my arms around his neck, watching carefully as he leaned down and placed his lips on mine. My lips danced across his, parting slightly to let out a breath I wasn't sure i was holding.

He pulled away, carefully caressing my cheek, while staring...lovingly? Into my eyes, all of a sudden his eyes widened and he pushed my away from him harshly. "I can't believe I kissed a filthy little mudblood" he muttered, glaring down at me before rushing out of the library.

A tear rolled down my face, as I remember that night. "Mione? Are you Okay?" I nodded, slightly before looking up at her.

"Sorry Gin, what were you saying?" I asked, standing.

She rolled her eyes playfully, "I said, 'Mcgonagall wants us to meet back in the great hall, so she can show us to your houses!'" Ginny, then took my hands and pulled me out of the common room and into the great hall.

There were only 30 or so students sitting down when Mcgonagall had taken the stand. "Good evening, by this time, I suppose most of you found your soulmate. And if you have, we have both your names right here, to make official" She patted the sorting hat, gently. " when I call your name, please come up and sit under the Sorting Hat, he will call your name and your significant others and a teacher will show the lot of you to your home's."

A group of students, who have already gone through waited by the doors as my name was called, "Hermione Jean Granger!"

Stiffly, I walked to the stool, before sitting down. The sorting hat was placed on my head and he stiffened. "Oh Yes! Mhmm. This is curious, very curious. It seems as though the Gryffindor Princess, 1/3 of the golden trio and brightest witch of her age"- I blushed, looking anywhere but Malfoy-" is the soulmate to a man who is intellectually equal to her, and made the wrong choice for the right reasons..." All of the students, were on the edge of their seats waiting to hear the name, Malfoy had already stood up and started walking over to the steps to greet her. "Slytherin Prince, Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

There was a collective gasp ring out among the great hall, as I stepped down the steps and reluctantly took Malfoy's hand. "Just because I am holding your hand doesn't mean I fancy you Granger. Just thought the hall could use something to chew on." He smirked lightly, as we and five other couples followed Hagrid out the doors.

It wasn't dark out which made the walk a little less uncomfortable, but it also wasn't completely comfortable either. Harry and Ron kept turning around to glare up Malfoy, even though I told them off about it the first time. We dropped Ron and lavender off at their house first, and then Luna and Rolf, following them was pansy and Blaise, Draco and I, Harry and Ginny and then Neville and Hannah. I said goodbye to my friends as I walk towards the house, I have to admit it was very beautiful on the outside something that as a kid I would have only dreamed of.

The outside was wood and Stone, the walls were all made of glass, though the inside was black and gray spots of red and green here and there.

The kitchen was very open, roomy, probably because of kids. It had a beautiful black brick backsplash and silver kitchen appliances, looking over I noticed Malfoy grinning in content.

I don't know what in Godrics heavenly name possessed me to do so but as I was leaving the Kitchen, I grabbed Malfoy's hand pulling him with me. The living room was just as beautiful as the Kitchen, the white walls contrasting the black ones in a small office tucked under and behind the stairs. I ran to the office with a smile on my face, to see that the school had packed away and stocked up on everything Malfoy and I would need. "Come on, my little Gryffindork, we still have bedrooms and bathrooms to look at" He smiled smugly before walking up the upstairs. I heard a door open and an audible gasp come from him.

Draco? What is It?" I yelled as I ran up the stairs, seeing him staring into a bedroom. My mouth drops open at the sight, a beautiful gender neutral nursery; it had animal pictures framed above the crib and a soft rug for the baby to sleep on. I smiled, lightly at Malfoy and opened the door across the hall.

Another nursery, but this time it was for a girl. There was a pretty light, kind of a rose dusted pick chandelier hanging from the ceiling and pink and white stuffed animals on a self next to the white crib. The same Photos from the other nursery hanging above and another soft rug. "Hey, this ones for a little girl" I laugh slightly as his face brightens a little.

He laughed, opening the third door, "Twins?!" I raced to see what he was looking at and scrunched my eyebrows together, "what are they thinking?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me suggestively. I smacked his arm playfully and continued down the hall finding 3 different play rooms. Two for baby babies and one for toddler babies.

Opening the door, labeled guest room I smiled contently at the room, it was white with a brown wood head board, very modern. It wasn't until I reached the Master bedroom with Malfoy that I truly lostmy breath.

It was black and brown, the bed has a simple at my green blanket draped over it and huge fluffy pillows. There was a whole wall filled with any book imaginable, and it just captivated me. Malfoy checked out the bathroom and came back out smirking in satisfaction. He slowly sat down on the bed and looked over at me, his head cocked to the side.

"Granger?" He asked looking up at me from the bed.

I quietly grabbed the book I had been eyeing and sat on the chair in front of him, "what Malfoy?"

I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh... I didn't even know it was until he flinched, "I...I...I'm sorry"

"What?" I set the book down.

He looked down at the ground, concentrating on the individual fibers on the carpet. "I'm sorry. I'm so so so so sorry. I shouldn't have listened to my father. My mother always said blood didn't matter, that it was the heart of the person that mattered. But I continued to call you that horrid name because i was too cowardly to stand up to my father. I should of helped you. I should have stopped her and I didn't. I'm such a bloody coward. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I begged my mother to let you go but not even she could reason with my aunt. I understand that y-you won't forgive me but I wanted you to know that I am sorry" I watched as tears rolled down his face like an avalanche, soundlessly I stood and kneeled down in front of him, lifting his head to make eye contact.

"Draco, I forgive you " I smiled, sadly as I wiped away his tears.

He lifted his eyes and smiled at me, "Really?!?"

I nodded, hugging him and all of a sudden my previous feelings of disgust in thought of touching him were gone. Holding him in my arms, seeing how sincere and broken he is about it, it made me realize that maybe he isn't as bad as they all say. What? No! Hermione stop it! "Scars don't define who we are in this very moment. They define who we used to be."

"Can we umm... you know start over? As friends?"

I laughed, pulling away " Well we do have to get married, so I think being friends is the best option, Malfoy"

"Draco."

"What?"

"Draco, my name is Draco... If we are starting over, i would rather you call me Draco" He wrapped his arms around me, hesitantly. I could tell that he was fighting with that small voice in the back of his mind whom in which still sides with his Father.

I woke up in the master bedroom alone, Draco decided, last night to take the guest bedroom so it wouldn't be so uncomfortable. "By godrics, that hurt!!" I hear draco tell from the kitchen, rushing out of the bed I quickly ran to the kitchen.

Draco sat there with his back to me, dishing up some cheesy bacon and egg hash, grabbing some orange juice and pouring it into two cups before sending them flying over to the table. He turned and faced me still cradling his hand, "Good morning Hermione"

"How did you know I was here?" I asked, reaching out for him.

Draco pulled away slightly, smirking "You aren't that quiet, love" I rolled my eyes, lightly and took his hand in mine, whispering mentante.

Soon after, the burn and redness on his hand went away and with a smile on my face I sat down at the table. "Why are we eating here and not at the great hall?"

I looked up to see him blushing, "You overslept and I didn't wanna wake you. You needed the sleep after last night's conversation." He looked down at his plate and continued to eat.

There was tapping on the window, an owl, holding a letter, draco fetched the letter and brought it back to the table.

"Dear soon to be Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy,

Good morning, today you two, together will go to Marriage class for an hour and your teachers, Mr. And Mrs. Lukewell will give you a list of the things needed to be done, as well as answer any questions. After class, you can return to your house or go to hogmeade and start your planning. Please dress appropriate, robes and uniforms aren't required.

Best wishes,

Yours truly

Minerva Mcgonagall

Headmistress"

"Appropriate? " I asked, standing in front of our closet. "Like casual, I can do that!" I rushed into the bathroom and stripped getting into the shower.

I was in the process of shaving my legs when Draco started pounding on the door, "Come on Granger! I need to shower too and we have 30 minutes."

"Use the guest bathroom, Malfoy." I giggled and finished shaving and washing my face before stepping out of the shower and drying off. Quickly, putting on my robe, I walked into the bedroom and straight to the closet. I grabbed my bra and underwear, quickly pulling them over my body, before pulling my leggings, socks, and boot warmers out from my drawer. Pulling them on and slipping my maroon sweater on over it, I smiled in content, watching the ripples in the little pond in the back yard I decided to bring my army green, drawstring, coat and a beige scarf. I heard a knock at the door, signaling that Draco was done, I rushed over to my jewelry box, pulling out my gold rings, Bangles and my necklace that my grandmother gave me before she passed, quickly throwing them on and whispering maycarte and watching my face in the mirror as makeup is magically applied. Draco picked up my boots and helped me zip them up while I grabbed my small purse. He put on his family rings and his watch and waited by the door.

He was wearing black jeans, a blue and white stripes short and a grey and blue bomber jacket, his hair still messy from his shower, unshaved stubble prominent on his lower jaw and upper lip but his eyes a piercing, lively grey.

"Come on, Granger we have a marriage class to attend!" He spoke from his place at the door.

I rolled my eyes and walked passed him into the cool brisk air, "I thought we were passed last names?"

"I will call you Granger, until the day in which you become a Malfoy" he slung his arm around my shoulder as we walked in the class.

"Morning class, I am Mrs. Lukewell and my husband Mr. Lukewell is passing out the to do list right now. Everyday for about 45 minutes you will report here to get new lists or to check in on due dates. Any questions?" She asked looking around.

Draco's hand shot up, " do we report her in the morning or evening?"

"That depends entirely on you are your partner, which ever is easiest for you two. We have an evening session and a morning session." Mr Lukewell spoke from where he was now sitting at his desk.

Ginny squeezed my hand lightly and smiled, "Do you and Malfoy want to come with Harry and I to Hogsmeade?"

Draco nodded, softly at her, before standing to grab our Wedding planner from the front room. I watched as he tried to find our without success, "Mr Lukewell? Where is my planner?"

"Mr. Malfoy?" He nodded, handing over the planner, "You and Miss Granger are the talk of the century which means your planner is slightly bigger than most."

Draco brought the planner and the list back to the desk and huffed slightly, passing the list to me.

Wedding planer:

1\. Start wedding binder

2\. Work out budget

3\. Pick the Wedding Party

4\. Start guest list (parents must be invited)

5\. Hired a planner, if desired

6\. Reserve date and venue

7\. Book officiant

8\. Research photographers, bands, florists, and caterers

9\. Throw engagement party, if desired

10\. Hire Photographer/ Videographer

11\. Book entertainment

12\. Meet caterers

13\. Purchase dress(es)

14\. Select and purchase invitations

15\. Plan honeymoon

16\. Shop bridesmaids dresses

17\. Send out save-the-date cards

18\. Purchase flower arrangements

19\. Start composing day of timeline

20\. Select and order cake

21\. Finalize and send out guest list

22\. Purchase wedding shoes and start dress fittings

23\. Schedule hair and makeup

24\. Choose music

25.finailze menu and flowers

26\. Make a list of people giving toasts

27\. Purchase undergarments

28\. Purchase rings

29\. Send event schedule to vendors

30\. Send out invitations

31\. Submit newspaper announcement

32\. Bachelor and Bachelorette parties

33\. Visit dress maker for last fitting

34\. Stock bar

35\. Final payments

36\. Purchase bridesmaids gifts

37\. Write vows

38\. Hair cut and colored if desired

39\. Send timeline to wedding party

40\. Break in shoes

41\. Pack for honeymoon

42\. WEDDINGG

"Wow, um lets go to the 3broomsticks with Harry and Ginny and sort most of this out, no?" I asked, grabbing my stuff, Draco followed keeping his head down.

Draco's Pov

Upon arrival, and a couple butterbeers later, everyone was sitting around the table. And by everyone I mean: Rolf Luna, Neville Hannah, Weasel Lavender, Blaise Pansy, Potter Ginny and Hermione and I. We decided, together to be civil to one another's friends, and to knock out a few points of the list today. Wedding Party, easy. Blaise is my Best man and Potter, Wesley, Rolf and Neville are my groomsmen. Hermione choose Ginny as her Maid of honor and Luna, pansy, lavender and Hannah as her brides maids.

After everyone left and it was just us, I looked over at her and smiled, "what about a guest list? "

"Open to anyone, they just would have to RSVP first" She shrugged, like she has it all planned out.

We spent hours upon hour sitting there with our planner filling in the blanks and writing letters to family, including my mother and father.

 **Dear Mother and Father,** **As you probably know, the ministry has implemented a new law called the Marriage Law that upon strenuous activities lit the way to finding our soul mates. I am writing you to tell you that we are to be married January 17th of this coming year and to have conceived a child before Graduation. Normally, I would say something like "this is ridiculous" or "My Father will hear about this!" But I can't say nor will I say that I am upset. I am fortunate to have been paired up with my most beautiful insufferable know it all I know. Her parents as far as we know will not be able to make it and I am forced to ask for you make an appearance. Mother, I know you will just absolutely adore her, she loves books, flowers and is smart in everything she does. She never does anything for herself, only those around her and I guess in some strange way she reminds me of you. She's soft and gentle but could totally kick some arse. Bloody hell, mother, I have adored her for many many moons and by godric am I thankful to have been given another chance with her. Father, things will be a bit harder for you and we both know that. You, personally, don't have to go the Wedding but please don't make a big deal about it. If you have anything bad to say about it please keep it to yourself.** **I anxiously await your owl.** **With much love,** **Your son** **Draco** 3

An owl response came as soon as we got back to the house, taking Hermione's coat, hanging it up before leading her to the couch to sit and read my parents letter.

 **My dearest Draco,** **Why don't you just come out and say you fancy Miss Granger? Either way, I am proud of how far you have come since the war. Of course, I will be at the Wedding, I wouldn't miss it for the world! If Miss Granger can look passed the mistakes you have made and the harm this family has brought her then your father can look passed blood prejudices.** **I look forward to seeing you over break.** **Yours truly** **Mother 3**

Hermione laughed into my shoulder, "Ask her if she could meet me tomorrow during your Quidditch practice at a cafe in londan. We can plan the Wedding together!" I smiled and took out a piece of parchment and my quill.

 **Dear Mother,** **How did you know that I fancied Hermione? Only Blaise knew that and that was recently... Anyways, why wait months upon months to see you? Hermione wants to hop on the planning carriage as soon as possible and was wondering if you would like to Join her for bunch tomorrow in muggle London to discuss wedding plans. I have Quidditch practice in the morning then Blaise and the rest of the guys and I were going Tux fitting. And we can all meet up afterwards?** **Love you truly,** **Draco3**

"So the girls and I are dress shopping tomorrow?" She laughed.

I hugged her to my body, it was still a foreign feeling but I liked it. "Mhmm, and the boys and I tux shopping. Wait what colors?!"

"How about Gold, Peach and Green? It's very light and happy" she blushed lightly,showing me the color scheme "sorry I wanted to be a wedding planner when I was younger"

"It's a perfect idea, love it!" I laughed as another letter landed in front of me.

 **My son,** **You have the look of adoration on your face when you stare at her, one you often wear when you look at yourself in the mirror.** **I would love to meet Hermione and the girls for bunch tomorrow. Lets say, 11 @ DALLOWAY TERRACE** **(16-22 Great Russell Street WC1B 3NN)? Brunch on me. I hear it's absolutely splendid, always wanted to go but you know your Father. And afterwards we can go dress shopping! Oh marvelous, Draco, my boy, I can't Wait!** **Sending love to you both,** **Mother dearest 3**

I quickly owl'd the boys and asked them if they would like to go tux shopping with me after Quidditch practice and if the girls would like to go to brunch and dress shopping with my mother and Hermione, to my luck everyone said yes. Shooting up in the air, pumping my fist high.

"Draco, come to bed darling" Hermione's voice drifted though the house. I climbed the stairs to our bedroom and saw her pulling my pajamas out of the drawers. Changing into the sweats and flannel she gave me I climb into the bed and waited for her to finish. She walked put of the bathroom and climb onto the other side of the bed smiling.

"Come here" I whispered, trying to keep my eyes open as she crawls into my arms.

I closed my eyes and laid my head on her stomach as her tiny fingers trace the still visable dark mark on my forearm. As our breathing slowed, all I could do was feel content.


End file.
